Breathless
by HellzxxBellz
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC. They say opposites attract, but I think that's a load of crap when I see the girl version of Shannon standing right in front of me. So what's a girl to do? Shannon/OC


**A/N:** I had this story up before, but I was reading it last night and I knew I had to change it. There was so many mistakes, it was drivine me insane. So here is the better verison, I added more to it. Hope you enjoy it.

**Please R&R**  
_

* * *

_

_Seems like everyone else has a love just for them,  
I don't mind, we have such a good time,  
My best friend, but sometimes, well,  
I wish we could be more than friends,  
Tell me do you know?  
Tell me do you know?  
Oh.._

"I'm Back! Miss Me?" someone says as they enter the front doors of Gas Chamber Ink.  
I look up from the counter I'm leaning on and smile as he walks over to me and pulls me into a hug, lifting me off my feet. "Hey Casey."

"Hey Stranger." I say into his neck, I feel him smile as he puts me down and walks over to the rest of the guys in the shop. I go back to what I was doing when I feel someone bump me, stopping me from what I was attempting to do.

"Whatcha Doing?" Tanya asks me, she was one of the three females, including myself, that worked in the shop and my partner in crime.

"Nothing. Procrastination is bitch. I probably should be doing something right now but I got distracted."

"Oh. Mr. Moore has you distracted?"

"Shut Up!" I say as I playfully push her. She was the only one that knew of the little crush that I had and she was always teasing me about it.

"Well it's true and it's so fucking obvious."

"Are you serious? " I say panicking.

"I'm kidding. Relax I have better things to be doing then going around and telling everyone about your fantasies about Shannon."

"Fuck you." I snap back at her.

"I'm sure you would but I'm sure Shannon is way better in bed than me." Tanya says with a smile.

"I really don't like you."

"Yes you do." She says poking me in the stomach causing me to laugh.

"Don't you have a job to be doing? I swear there was like five people in the back waiting to get all inked up!" I say to Tanya just a little bit to loudly.

"Yeah. You're right, I don't pay you guys to stand around and bask in my glory. Go back to work." Shannon says. Everyone laughs and goes back to work after agreeing to go for drinks after work, leaving just Shannon and myself in the front of the shop.  
_  
I get so breathless, when you call my name,  
I've often wondered, do you feel the same?  
There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity  
When we're all alone,  
So don't tell me  
You can't see  
What I'm thinking of._

"So what have you been up to?" he asks while leaning on the counter across from me on his elbows.

"Nothing really. The usual." I say while writing in the appointment book and trying my hardest not to look at him cause if I did, I knew I was going to get distracted.

"Oh." Is all he says as he get up and walks around the counter and scoots me a little bit off my chair so that he can sit on it.

"Aren't you a little bit to big to be doing that?"

"Probably but I love bugging you."

"Oh great. Lucky me." he smiles and I stick my tongue out showing my tongue ring.

"Purple. Nice color."

"Oh my goodness Shan! You're such a fucking dork."

"Yeah I know and you love it."

"Oh yes. One of the many joys of being friends with a reject." I say sarcastically.

"Anyways. Isn't your birthday next week?"

"Yep. I'll be 26. Why?" I ask as he grabs my wrist and begins to draw lines on it with his fingers, stopping me from doing my job once again.

"Because. You should really consider getting a tattoo." he says not looking up from what he was doing.

"OH HELL NO! 6 piercing is enough. Shan you know my mother would kill me if she found out and when I'm eighty years-old it's not going to look that cute on me."

"Come on. Please. Just think about it and let me show you what I have in mind. It'll be really sexy on you." I smile at his comment but before I can answer someone comes bursting through the door.

"OH MY GOD. HEY SHANNON!!" Charlie says as she runs into his arms.

"We're not done with this conversation. We'll talk about it later." Shannon says as he gets up to give Charlie a hug.

Tanya comes out from the back and looks at me. We both roll our eyes at Charlie's desperate attempt for attention. Charlie was the resident whore of the shop, I'm not being mean, just stating the facts. She's hooked up with almost every guy in the shop, even Shannon. I know this cause she's constantly rubbing it in my face, which makes me her even more than I already. I'm sure she had an ounce of dignity at one point but as of right now I highly doubt that. And as much as I hate to admit it she was pretty and I could completely understand why any guy would want her. She was a natural brunette but dyed her a million different colors, this week's color was Blond. She reminded me of a sluttier, slightly smarter, version of Daisy from the Rock of Love. She had tatts all over the place, and she was one of the few people that actually looked good with them too.

"Disgusting isn't it?" Tanya says as she pulls a chair next to me.

"I just don't get what they see in her."

"Boobs and an easy lay." Tanya replies and we left it at that as we put our feet up on the counter and watched the man-eater, as we nicknamed her, at work. We had a wager to see when her boobs were going to pop out of the vest she was wearing, which showed off her well toned stomach and her red bra which was poking out from beneath the vest.

"I'll give you an extra twenty if her thong shows when she bends down." I laugh at Tanya's statement as we continued to discuss our wager.  
_  
I can understand that you don't want to cross the line,  
And you know I can't promise you things,  
Will turn out fine,  
But i have to be honest, I want you to be mine  
Tell me do you know?  
Tell me do you know?  
Oh..._

Much to my dissatisfaction I really do think that Charlie and Shannon would be a cute couple. Unlike me and him, the two of them are exactly alike. Him and I are two completely different people, I have no idea how are friendship survived after all these years. But if him and I have nothing in common then why do I find him so damn sexy?

I like my hoops big and Shannon like his mow-hawk's even bigger. I have a very low tolerance for rock music and Shannon is the self-proclaimed Prince of Punk. I have know idea how I even got this job, sure Shannon and I have been friends since I moved out here when I was eighteen, but I'm the only person in the shop who has no tats. For me six piercings is enough. I'm the exact opposite of everyone here, but believe it or not, they treat me like the family I never had.

I look at Charlie and I can't help but feel just a little bit jealous because she's everything that I think Shannon looks for in a girl. I know they say opposites attract but that's a load of shit when I see the girl version of Shannon standing right in front of me.

"You can stop staring now." Tanya says snapping me out of my daze. "Gesh didn't you hear a word I just said?"

"Huh? No. Sorry. I was to busy wondering when and if her boobs were going to pop out of vest."

"Don't you dare lie to me, that was like ten minutes ago." Tanya gives me a look when I don't respond and I watch her mouth opens wide when she comes to a conclusion. "Oh my goodness. You are so jealous!"

"No I'm not."

"You're lying to me again Casey."

"Okay maybe just a little bit. But how can I not be, look at her!"

"There is no reason to be jealous of that skan. You need to just tell him how you feel."

"Uh. Lemme think about that. NO!"

"Fine be hard-headed, but when Shannon finds someone else and you're still alone don't act like I didn't tell you so." I don't even bother to respond, there was no reason too, I knew she was right. Realizing this Tanya quickly changes the subject. "So what were you two talking about before the man-eater showed up?"

"He wants to give me a tat for my birthday."

"You should do it! I've been dying for you to get one since you came here."

"I don't know. We'll see."

"Hmm. Well there's lover boy now. He finally escaped the claws of the slutty witch of the South." I laugh as Shannon walks over to where we are sitting.

"Casey come in the back with me."

_I get so breathless, when you call my name,  
I've often wondered, do you feel the same?  
There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity  
When we're all alone,  
So don't tell me  
You can't see  
Oh!_

I look back at Tanya and she blows me a kiss. He grabs my hand and leads me into the back of the shop. Closing the door behind him, he takes me in front of the full length mirror and moves behind me.

With his arms are my shoulders he says. "I want to show you the tattoo's I was thinking about. It's nothing big, even though I think that a huge one on your back would look so good on you." I smile as he slowly lowers his arms towards my waist and continues to talk. "Okay. So the first one is a star and it will go right here." He moves my black tank top over my navel, showing my neon green belly button ring and stops when he gets to the button of my pants.

"Do you mind?" He asks, I shake my head unable to speak. He unbuttons my pants and pulls them down so that it's a little bit below my pelvic bone. " I was thinking you can have a big one right there and have like four little stars traveling down. Do you like it?"

He asks while staring at my reflection in the mirror. His hands are on my waist as I answer his question. "Yeah I like it a lot."

"Good and, or, you can do this." He says grabbing my arm and twirling me around so that I'm facing him. He holds onto my wrist and begins to rub it with his thumb. "I can put star right there instead."

That is all he says before I decide to throw all the worries in my head away and kiss him. It was one of the boldest moves that I had done in a long time and I knew he could tell because he was a little bit hesitant at first. He almost pulled away but I didn't let him, I just pulled him into a deeper kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and guided towards the wall. When I heard my hit the wall, I snapped back into reality and reluctantly moved my lips from his.

"I'm so sorry. I was jus-" I stopped talking and bent my head down. Shannon lifted my head up with his hand and moved my bangs out of my face.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He says as he leans in to kiss me again. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps my legs around his waist. After a while, Shannon breaks the kiss and I open my eyes to see him smiling down at me.

He bends down so that our foreheads our touching and says. "That's a little bit out f character." I begin to speak but he gives me a quick peck on the lips which shut me up, and he continues to talk. "But I'm happy you did it."

I smile and lean in to kiss me again but was quickly stopped by someone coughing. Shannon and I look up to see everyone in the shop looking at us, Charlie's face red with fury, and Tanya's face still in shock.

I quickly unwrap my legs from Shannon's waist and begin to leave the back room but before I can walk away in embarrassment Shannon stands in front of me. "So about that tattoo." Shannon says as he guides me towards the front of the shop and kisses me on the cheek, while I smile and grab his hand.  
_  
'Cause I've tried to do this right in your own time  
I've been telling with my eyes, my heart's on fire,  
Why don't you realise?  
Tell me do you know?  
Tell me do you know?  
I get so breathless..._


End file.
